Nicholas Jason Maddox
'Officer Nick Maddox Details and Character Interview' Full Name: Nicholas Jason Maddox DOB: 10/26/1986 Height: 6' 5" Weight: 235 # Hair Color: Black Eyes: Blue Occupation: Officer for City of St. Augustine Police Department MBTI: ESJ Zodiac: Scorpio Where are you from? Westlake, Texas. Well, we moved around a bit when I was younger, but my family settled in Westlake, just outside of Dallas/Fort Worth when I was about 6. I lived in San Antonio after college, working for the San Antonio Police Department. Then I moved to St. Augustine, Florida nearly a year ago after my divorce. Are you close with your family? Yeah, my mom, brothers and sister. My father passed a few years back. Sorry to hear that... No big loss. It was a relief, actually. Oh... Anything you'd like to share? Next question. Tell us about your family. Mom's a good woman. Far too good for the likes of my father. She endured so much... I'm just glad I was around to protect and comfort her as much as I could. My brother Sam is 3 years younger than me. He's finishing up Law School at Baylor. Matt is seven years younger than me. He's a musician and bartender in Austin. My baby sister, Elizabeth, is finishing high school in Westlake. She and mom are supposed to visit for Christmas. I was thinking about showing her some of the campuses here, like Flagler, UF, JU and Stetson to see if maybe they'd move over here this summer. Where did you live before moving to St. Augustine? I grew up in Westlake, Texas. I moved to San Antonio and worked for their Police Department for a few years. Just moved to St. Augustine at the first of this last year, after my divorce. What's your favorite food? Ha ha. Well, I've been accused of being a "foodie" by a certain redhead. I do enjoy gourmet food and tapas, but essentially, I am a beer and pizza guy at heart. What kind of music do you listen to? Rock, mostly. Classic Rock and some Country. Hey, I grew up in Texas! But, Bridget's been introducing me to some of her more, ummm, gothic and alternative rock music. It's pretty different, but I really some of it. Muse, especially. Do you have any hobbies? Tang Soo Do, running with my dog Vader, watching sports and cooking. Sometimes, I play video games to wind down. Whatis your guilty pleasure? Ha ha! Grand Theft Auto. All of them. It's fascinating seeing things from the other perspective... When you were a kid, what did you want to be when you grew up? Batman. Han Solo. Ha ha... Seriously, though... My father wanted me to follow in his footsteps and take over his ministry. That's the LAST thing I wanted to do! Now that he's dead... that pressure is off. I kicked around the idea of being a professional football player. I was the starting quarterback for the Aggies a few years ago, until I blew out my knee at the end of my Junior season. I got my degree in Forensic and Investigative Sciences. I applied for the FBI several months ago, but haven't heard anything yet. You're a VERY, ummm, good-looking guy. Have you had a lot of girlfriends? Ha. Not really. I've only dated a few ladies since my divorce. Nothing serious until recently. Have you fallen in love before? Yes. You mentioned a divorce. Was it your ex-wife? NO. No way. That was basically an arranged marriage. Shelly and I were on and off since the sixth grade. I guess I convinced myself it was love, but it felt hollow. Marrying Shelly was about doing what was expected, ''not about love. '''So, how is this "falling in love" business working out for you?' Too soon to tell. We take a couple steps forward and a couple steps back. Bridget's been going through a lot. I'm hoping we can get everything on the right track. Who do you admire, and why? My partner Travis Rudd. He's just a great example of the kind of person I want to be. He has integrity, wisdom, kindness, and humor. He's like a father to me. The exact opposite of the father I had. I don't know what I'd do without that crazy old man and his colorful Southernisms. What do you think about all the supernatural stuff going on in St. Augustine? If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I'd still be skeptical. See, growing up with a minister as a father... all the supernatural and metaphysical stuff seemed like a bunch of hocus pocus nonsense. My eyes have certainly been opened wider since meeting Bridget. What do you see in your future? Ha Ha. Well, with Bridget around... Ghost Drama. Lots of perpetual Ghost Drama. Category:Paranormal Romance, Romance, Fiction, Ghosts, Mystery Category:Paranormal Category:Romance Category:Mystery Category:Fiction Category:Speculative Fiction Category:Ghosts Category:Paranormal Romance Category:Adult Fiction